1. Field of the Invention
This continuing application is a supplement to and an improvement on a method of mounting the power-pak battery housing on the original triangular bracing previously shown, and attached to the bicycle frame as well as adaptation to an existing bicycle rack if already in use.
The present invention relates to bicycles and other non-motor driven land-based vehicles and more particularly to moving warning lights which flicker in a random fashion above the head of the bicycle rider (at night reminding one of captured fireflies). In addition, as optional, or de-luxe equipment, a steady red tail light and directional signal lights which are operated from a mini-panel on the front handle bars are now included.
There have been many attempts at solving the problem of poor visibility of the motorist endangering the night riding bicyclist. Reflectors of various types have been used. Some have been attached to various parts of the bicycle, and some on the legs of the bicyclist. Generator driven headlights have been affixed to the bicycle. These all work only within a limited angle of visibility. Outside that angle of visibility they cannot be seen by motorists or pedestrians. This invention provides 360.degree. warning light visibility to alert motorists and pedestrians to the proximity of the night-riding bicyclist.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,410 deals with a steady or steady pulsating light on the end of a wand which is attached directly to the rear axle of the bicycle with the light switch located at the axle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,032 also deals with a rear axle mounted wand which is unsupported except at the axle, has its light switch located at the axle housing and provides a steady light. U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,377 deals with moto-driven vehicles, i.e. motorcycles. In another example, a transistorized circuit was used to flash a warning lamp. That circuit housing and switch were also located at the rear axle, and provided only for a steady pulsating light. U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,369 also shows the battery and switch housing mounted on the rear axle with a pulsating light dependent on a revolving wind vane. U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,334 deals with motorcycles.
This invention is distinctive over these patents in the method by which the light wand is supported, and in the method by which the appurtenances are supported by:
1. Providing a strong attachment to the bicycle frame by means of a triangular structure.
2. Raising the power pak battery housing above the rear wheel and making it waterproof so that the contents will not be subject to water and dirt. The patents listed do not seem to take this important need into account.
3. Making the assemblage, consisting of the light housing, wand and battery power pak housing and switch removable for daytime use of the bicycle.
4. Providing a break-away link, easily replaceable, beneath the battery housing power pak, so that the upper section will separate from the lower section in case of impact, thus avoiding injuring the rider.
5. Bypassing the use of a transistorized circuit and staying only with battery and/or generator power, eliminating the extra cost of replacement for the transistorized unit which could be damaged under the constant physical shocks transmitted to the bicycle when in use, as well as eliminating the possibility of water and dirt damage.
6. Placing the wand back far enough so as to provide clearance for mounting and dismounting when swinging a leg over to mount or dismount from the bicycle.
7. Providing left and right directional signal lights and rear tail light which can be activated by a switch with an indicator light, on a small panel mounted on the handle bars, since at night a hand signal cannot be seen by a motorist, should the rider of the bicycle desire to make a turn. In addition, it keeps both hands on the handlebars at all times, and thus reduces the chance of an accident when the bicycle rider would have to remove one hand to signal a turn, leaving only one hand to control steering, without the automatic signals.
8. The manner in which the lights are mounted above the head of the bicycle rider, plus the use of a fresnel-lensed, pale yellow plastic housing which enhances and makes more brilliant and visible the emitting lights.
9. The wand on which the lights are mounted becomes a practical and available pole for the attachment of a signal flag for daytime use.
10. Power for the light is supplied by standard "D" size batteries which are easily removed for replacement.
11. Additional power can be supplied by wiring a standard bicycle generator to the power pack.
12. The slight weight of the lamp housing on the semi-rigid wand allows the wand and housing to move from side to side, in addition to the internal random flickering of the bulbs and also acts as a "damper" to the sideways weaving of the bicycle when the rider is pumping up an incline.
In addition, the California Highway Patrol Regulations allow the use of flickering light on a bicycle, provided it is not red or blue. A flickering light is not allowed on a motorized vehicle for civilian use.